


if i could plan the perfect day, love

by rachel222



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Book 3: Clockwork Princess, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel222/pseuds/rachel222
Summary: "She still had mornings where she floated out of her slumber only to be met with the immediate thought of work that needed to be done around the Institute—fires to be built up, washing to be done, gear to be mended—but then the bed would shift slightly, or Gideon’s hot breath would tickle the back of her neck, and the world came back into focus, usually with their legs tangled beneath the sheets, and their arms around each other."Sophie and Gideon enjoy the start of their day.





	if i could plan the perfect day, love

**Author's Note:**

> These two needed a smut fic, okay? It doesn’t matter that the series has been over for like six million years. They needed one, and I finally decided to be the one to write it. 
> 
> [Actually, I think there might be another Sophie/Gideon smut fic that already exists, but it’s from years ago and I don’t think it’s on AO3. Either way, there needed to be more than just the one.]
> 
> This is set after Clockwork Princess, around the beginning of 1880, after Gideon and Sophie are married, but just before she get's pregnant with Barbara.

Sophie slowly felt herself drift into consciousness with the sunlight peeking through the curtains and Gideon’s warm figure curled against her. She still had mornings where she floated out of her slumber only to be met with the immediate thought of work that needed to be done around the Institute—fires to be built up, washing to be done, gear to be mended—but then the bed would shift slightly, or Gideon’s hot breath would tickle the back of her neck, and the world came back into focus, usually with their legs tangled beneath the sheets, and their arms around each other. Less than two years ago she’d been a mundane servant, waking to the exasperated thought that Will would probably do something that day to make her job infinitely more difficult, and now she was a Shadowhunter, waking peacefully in the arms of her husband. Nothing could ever dull the pure thrill she felt in these moments. 

This morning, as she came to, she took a deep breath and gently stretched her legs out, trying not to disturb her sleeping husband. She knew her efforts were for nought when she felt Gideon shift behind her, burrowing closer, and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Good morning,” He murmured. Sophie couldn’t help the smile that spread across her cheeks as he pulled her nearer to him.

“Good morning,” She whispered in return, as she turned to face him.

He smiled sleepily at her. “What time is it?”

Sophie quickly glanced at the clock. “It’s still early.” She softly stroked his cheek, “Go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

He watched her through half-lidded eyes and then shut them completely, slurring sleepily, “I don’t think I _am_ awake right now.” 

Sophie giggled, “You’re still asleep?” He only hummed in response, and Sophie could tell from his breathing that he was beginning to drift back into slumber. She thought he had fallen back to sleep as the arm that had been slowly moving up and down her side stopped short, but then the movement started again. This time he hooked his hand beneath her nightgown and ever so softly stroked her bare thigh. 

She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. In the months since they’d been married, Sophie had discovered one sure-fire way to tease her husband was to wear her nightgown without any undergarments. She only did it every so often, but the look on his face every time she did was worth the slight chill she felt from only having on a thin layer of fabric. Gideon had been away most of the night on a demon raid with Gabriel and Will, so she’d already been asleep by the time he’d come to bed, and his body was practically a human furnace, so she hadn’t felt the least bit chilly when she’d woken up. In her sleepy haze, she’d forgotten that she’d done this.

She hummed contently as Gideon’s hand slowly travelled up her exposed skin, pushing away her nightgown and softly caressing her upper thigh, thumb brushing against her hip.

Sophie pressed her forehead against his and smirked teasingly. “I thought you were still asleep.” 

He lips pulled into a faint smile and he momentarily opened his eyes in time to see her mischievously bite her lip. She moved in to kiss him and he stopped his slow strokes against her thigh, instead spreading his hand against her hip and pulling her closer, leaning into the kiss. His lips moved languidly against hers, wanting to savour the moment. As the kiss continued on, Gideon shifted so that Sophie’s hips were against his and she could feel his arousal now pressed against her.

When he pulled away he could only breathe out, “I’m awake now.” 

Sophie giggled, but couldn’t stop the desire in her own voice, as she hooked a leg over his waist. “I can tell.” 

He kissed her again, this time with more urgency. Her other leg hooked around his waist as well, as he shifted on top of her, grinding his hips hard against hers. Her breath caught in her throat as his bulge pressed against her most sensitive area, and she gripped his lower back, willing him to do it again. He happily obliged, groaning against her lips and increasing the pressure.

As he did, he pulled away from her lips and started peppering kisses against any area of exposed skin her could reach. He started, as he always did, with a soft kiss against her scarred cheek, and then moved down to her jaw, then her neck, and down her collarbone and stopped at her exposed upper chest, where he could see the top of their marriage rune peeking through. He pulled the fabric down and kissed the rune over her heart, and as he did, could see beneath the sheer fabric of her nightgown, her nipples hardening. 

As Sophie hummed happily, he moved back up and pressed his lips against the pulse point on her throat, while his hand moved to brush against her nipple through the lacy fabric. Somewhere along the way, Gideon had hitched her nightgown up, exposing her entire bottom half, and it was becoming increasingly maddening to Sophie that he was still fully clothed. She tugged at his nightclothes and started to help pull them off, when he pulled away and undressed himself as quickly as possible. She only had a moment to admire his sculpted body before he was flat against her again, moving to undo the clasp of her gown and eagerly divesting her of it. Finally, they were fully naked, and the simple sensation of their bare skin against each other felt deliriously good. 

Sophie squirmed beneath Gideon as he moved to kissed down her chest, stopping at her breast and brushing his tongue against her hard nipples. Sophie’s hands tangled in his hair as he took her breast in his mouth. Continuing to toy with her, he also massaged her other breast with his hand. Her soft moans increased when he switched his mouth over to the side, stopping first to run his tongue in the valley between her breasts. When he felt the area had been adequately attended to, he continued his journey down her body, kissing and running his tongue over her stomach and hips. He stopped momentarily to nip at a small birthmark that usually made her hips buck when he sucked its delicate skin. Her breath hitched in her throat as he then dipped lower and pressed kisses against her inner thighs. 

“Gideon…” She moaned, still tugging against his hair. She was aching to be touched, and he delivered. First, he softly brushed a finger against her entrance, then he pressed her swollen nub with his thumb, successfully dragging a moan from her lips. She was already so wet that when he inserted his index finger inside her, there was no resistance. He quickly inserted another finger and Sophie let out a soft cry. Gideon moved her legs further apart with his free hand and went back to kissing her inner thigh, as he pumped his fingers inside of her and pressed against her with his thumb. She couldn’t help but cry out as the pleasure began to mount, his adept fingers spreading her open, but then he abruptly stopped. She let out a disappointed whine from the back of her throat as he pulled his now soaked fingers away. Her disappointment didn’t last long though, as he slowly but firmly ran his tongue up her wet slit. Her back arched off the bed as he did and she pulled him closer to her.

He waited for a brief moment, and then heard her lust-filled voice cry out. “Please,”

He smiled and moved to satiate his wife, gliding his tongue against her. She shuddered as she pulled him closer and shifted her hips ever so slightly so that his tongue slid all the way in.

She squirmed against him, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, to pull him even closer. Her fingers tugging at his hair made him groan, and the vibrations only increased her pleasure.

“Don’t stop.” She commanded, drawing out her pleasure against his warm tongue. Her breathy moans increased in volume as he continued his firm licks. Finally, he moved his thumb back to her most sensitive area; it was swollen and it took all of Gideon’s strength not to move and start sucking on it—it would disturb their rhythm, and he knew she was close. Instead, he stayed where he was, his tongue persisting deliciously against her, and his thumb circling in exactly the right place. It took only a few moments after that for the ripples of pleasure to overtake Sophie and for her to reach her peak. A shiver rocked through her body and she couldn’t hold back the cry that escaped her lips as ecstasy washed over her. 

She slowly began to drift back down to earth as Gideon slinked back up her body and reclaimed her lips. She could feel him, harder than before, pressed against her hip, and when her breathing finally steadied, she moved and swiftly pushed him so that he was on him back. His pupils dilated as she leaned over him. She reclaimed his lips in a short but languid kiss, then moved down and pressed a kiss to his marriage rune, just as he had done to her. As she did, she dragged her fingers down his body, light as a feather. Without much warning, she took his swollen erection into her hand. His breath hitched and his eyes flew shut as she slowly started to stroke him. She could hear the yearning in his breathy voice as he begged her to increase the pressure. She didn’t listen and instead continued her maddeningly slow pace and soft touch. Eventually he couldn’t take it and moved his own hand over hers. She immediately let go and pulled his hand away.

She heard him, frustrated, mumble something in Spanish, and couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her lips. He opened his eyes to look at her, and they were filled with such hunger that she immediately moved to touch him again. Through lust-filled eyes, he watched her lean down and run her tongue over the head of his arousal. He shuddered but managed to stop his hips from bucking wildly. If she wanted to take it slow, he was going to enjoy every minute of it. She ran her tongue over him again, this time running the full length. After doing that a few more times, she wrapped her lips around him and took him into her warm mouth. At this, Gideon’s hips convulsed, and he moved his hand to her cheek, his fingers tangling gently in her hair.

“Sophie,” He groaned, as her warm mouth enveloped him over and over again. Her movements were deliberately unhurried. She moved at a leisurely pace, letting the pleasure build gradually. The sensation of her tongue and lips on him was dizzying, and by the time she began to quicken the pace and increase pressure, he was already beginning to unravel. His hand on her cheek was gentle, but she could tell from the way his breath was catching and the way the fingers of his other hand were twisting into their bedsheets that he was getting close to his release. The muscles in his stomach tensed, and only moans and incoherent mumblings in Spanish were escaping his lips. Just as he was about to hit his peak, she pulled away again. 

This time, he didn’t give her the chance to re-start, because he immediately wrapped his arms around her and swung her beneath him again. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down for a hard, hot, open-mouthed kiss. Watching her composed, calm, stoic husband lose control like this was so thoroughly arousing, she could only respond in kind. 

As they kissed, Gideon steadied himself over her. She was wet again and sighing out his name between kisses. He was so aroused that he knew the moment he pressed himself inside her, he would start to come undone. When they were both throbbing with so much desire they could no longer take it, Gideon buried himself into her. They groaned simultaneously, and Gideon forced himself to pause for a second—she was so warm and tight around him, and her fingers were raking down his back, as her lips peppered kisses against his shoulder and neck, and he knew he wouldn’t last any longer if he didn’t stop for a second. He moved his hand, trembling slightly, and kneaded between her legs. She was still hypersensitive from before and it didn’t take long for her to reach his level again. He finally started thrusting into her, and their moans melded together as they reached the edge. Gideon adjusted their angle and suddenly Sophie bit down on his shoulder and began crying out for him to keep going. A few more thrusts, and Sophie, writhing beneath him, shuddered and clenched tight around him, letting the pleasure overtake her. Moments later, Gideon thrusted as hard and deep as he could, allowing himself to fall over the edge, convulsing against her and dropping his head onto her shoulder.

They held on to each other as the wave dissipated, and then Gideon moved off of Sophie and collapsed beside her.

Their laboured breathing eased and they moved so that they were curled around each other again, Sophie with her head resting on Gideon’s chest. He felt utterly speechless, and, despite wanting to say more, could only manage to breathe out, “I love you.” 

Sophie laughed softly and moved so that she was looking down at him, fondly. “I love you too.”

Gideon reached to push the hair from her face and Sophie leaned down to give him a soft kiss, before settling into their earlier position and drifting back to sleep. 

Soon they would have to get up, get dressed, and face the day, but for now, they were content to just lie in each other’s company, and enjoy their morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this fic, so I would really appreciate any feedback! I know leaving a comment on a smut fic might seem embarrassing, but you can always comment anonymously if that suits you better. 
> 
> I’m thinking of making this into a series, one for each of the main TID couples—Tessa/Will, Tessa/Jem, Charlotte/Henry, and Cecily/Gabriel—but I’m not sure that’s something anyone still cares to read about, so let me know!


End file.
